


Here We Go Again

by iBECOMEHARDER



Category: Florent Mothe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Narcissism, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBECOMEHARDER/pseuds/iBECOMEHARDER
Summary: ⚠️flo 4p⚠️水仙，牛头人⚠️犯罪，性爱描写涉及⚠️可能有点道德沦丧⚠️完全地ooc，娱乐向尝试*角色：弗洛，弗，莫特夫人，莫特先生盆栽？沙发？小骗子之歌眼神的小脑洞关于骗子的卡农【抱头鼠窜】
Relationships: Florent Mothe/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 1





	Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> https://wx4.sinaimg.cn/large/007U6GvEly1gnl99538mdj30rs0rs4eh.jpg  
> 我的图片作品这里↑

最后，廉租房的楼道内走进来一个魂不守舍的年轻人，一双眼睛睁开来看了他一眼又闭上。不，灯坏掉好几年了，一切都笼罩在一种肮脏的昏暗中，什么都看不清，就像他的前程。弗洛穿着一套刚毕业的毛头小子的那种不靠谱的短袖衬衫搭配背心，最好的那件西装外套小心地夹在腋下，扶着扶手，三步只走上了两节台阶。这可能是因为酒精，或者裤子上丢失的一粒关键的扣子，遗失在酒吧桌子底下的一粒扣子。他的脸上是那种刚刚吐过的表情，烟味和酒味，可能还有男性或者呕吐物的酸味沾满了他的头发和衣服。昏暗中这种味道可能很明显，但这种昏暗目前为止是一种安全的昏暗。不是酒吧，没有庆祝他实习结束的老板，对他步入社会的庆祝，庆祝一个可爱年轻人第一次被羞辱。消化系统一塌糊涂，肠子痉挛，胃袋翻涌，脑袋浸泡在一种脑震荡般的眩晕中，他几乎什么都想不起来了，只能记得一片昏暗，桌子的腿，一双皮鞋，领带上沾了精液，该死，该怎么洗，一双手，吞咽吞咽吞咽，一句“你应该留一点胡子”，昏暗，昏暗，昏暗。  
不是彻底的昏暗，前方燃起来一个烟头的红点，像他玩过的射击游戏里的准星。可惜人生的第一人称不能存档读档。他正在努力抹去领带上不知道是什么东西的白色污渍，突然发现那个破沙发上的男人醒着，弗洛一直自己吓唬自己地以为那说不定一具尸体。那人看起来好像直接住在沙发里，比起沙发不如说是是垃圾。比起住客不如说是流浪汉，那人头发垂到胸前，穿着不合身的垮掉的足球汗衫和大短裤，说不定真的是不交租金的流浪汉呢。也许如果他不接受那个混蛋老板提供的正式工作，他自己很快也会成为这样的一个流浪汉。  
沦落到这样的街区来租住，他是不是那种值得同情的年轻人呢？饱满青涩的脸蛋，天真的神奇和羞怯的肢体动作，这样可爱的年轻人是不是只是临时落脚这里的一个可爱小兔子呢？还是应该从他摇摆的大屁股，恍惚躲闪的眼神，夜晚里显得有点放大的虹膜，指甲上没完全弄干净的指甲油上看出他就是那种因为酒精，摇滚乐，大麻和致幻剂，女人或者男人，从近郊来到这片昏暗街区的一个年轻混蛋，整个大学都没有出席过课堂，正经工作做的第一件事情就是对实习公司的上司张开嘴呢？不管怎样，他都和所有那些以为有机会出人头地结果被劫财骗色的的人一样，裤子兜不住屁股蛋一样的可怜。  
“你，裤子烂了。”沙发上那人发出声音，烟屁股还叼着，就像不需要张开嘴巴就可以说话。沙发客胡子拉碴头发蓬乱，眼睛咕噜乱转，虹膜放得很大，眼角黏膜充满血丝，眉毛和脸上的肌肉微微抽搐，手指直指着弗洛的裆部。那里他抓着自己的裤子，抓着遗失的某些东西，遗失在酒吧桌子底下的裤子纽扣，遗失在……最好还是谈谈他得到了什么。一次卖力的吮吸换来了什么，一个合同，一份协议，一句许诺，“明天见”，一个轻佻的互动，不出意外很快就会搬离这个有人在你门前台阶上野尿的街区，这个楼梯里住有流浪汉的社会福利住房。  
“嘿！”他惊慌地跳起来。那邋遢的沙发客捏了他的屁股一把。“你干什么！”他绝望抓牢自己的裤子，伴随着毫无抵抗力的指责，一台手机从口袋里滑倒地面上，巧合地发出令人不安的嗡鸣声。“嗡——嗡——”丧钟为那只小羊羔而鸣？那个怪人俯身捡起了手机，昏暗中发亮的眼白对着他。“还给我，请，先生请还给我！”他倒吸凉气地尖叫起来。沉默。这时那沙发客看起来却不像刚刚那样理智健全了。进入社会的很好的开端，被上司猥亵然后被街区里的流浪汉或者别的什么怪人猥亵，然后可能马上他就要失去自己的手机。他前几天还看见那个人形在垃圾点附近翻找，在闪烁接触不良的街灯下像一个都市传说。出乎意料地，那人含糊地说了一句什么，有点介于“那好吧”和“多少钱”之间，就这样把手机亮着屏幕还给他。  
【您有新的消息】老板：明天来再吸我的屌

第二天他如约前往中心区，记着金主的叮嘱尽量早起，以免别人注意（谁会注意？大家都会把眼神从他们不想看的，流浪汉，哥特，金属头上划过去，为了保护他们脆弱的眼睛）。但是早班的人潮已经开始涌动，地铁上的人尽可能地避开他。他猜是因为那个很舒服的烂沙发已经熟成了，他也不可避免地沾染上了几度的气味。  
他并不是很在乎。整栋楼的人都知道他，沙发上的F先生，除了那个新来的可爱小牛犊，他小小地吓唬了他一下，为了娱乐。有时候社区的灵魂总是被社区里的流浪汉，无业游民，拖欠租金的人代表。那么他代表什么呢？最倒霉的那块牛肉？不好奇的猫猫？他很清楚，目击了秘密后的流浪汉在警局提供证词后总会消失在街道上。护照卖了300块钱，他觉得沙发对他来说目前还是个不错的落脚地。  
嘿，这不是说他没有搞钱的法子。这只是一种保护。他知道如果自己愿意，他真的可以非常吸引女人，还有男人。所以他有时候也愿意傻愣愣的或者脏兮兮的。但是当他用他听起来温柔又敏感的声音说一些鬼话，总是吸引奇奇怪怪的男男女女。现在他就正在前往别墅区，有人花钱只为了和他一炮。匪夷所思，和他这样一个人，他猜那个婊子的丈夫可能实在有神经病……街区上性欲过剩却勃起障碍的金属头，娘炮又多愁善感紧身牛仔裤的穷男孩（他猜也许别人以为他是个老派的哲学男或者什么，“后朋”分子？） ，主业是收集废品的觉得自己明天就可以买下乡下的农场回归正直的男子气概的生活的、宣称自己正式工作是推销员的半失业分子，这些都可以理解，这些人想操自己或者被操都是很好理解的。他主要是想不明白，比如说，每天都穿着红色深v晚礼服裙的，身材高大，大腿强壮饱满的，仿佛从来不卸妆的美丽贵夫人……  
他鬼鬼祟祟地进入莫特夫人的客厅，地毯上的长毛猫对他发出嘶嘶声表示欢迎。莫特夫人穿着那条经典的高开叉红裙晃了出来，他们甚至没有进入卧室。就在这客厅里，就在沙发上，地毯上开搞。他跪坐在地毯上舔着沙发上的人，虽然他不是那种动作很灵活的人，但是他的手指和舌头却是完全不笨拙，口交或指交，不管是给男人还是女人，他都很擅长，如果是吉他手会弹很好的点弦那种擅长。莫特太太用穿着薄丝袜的褐色大腿夹紧他的脑袋，她的大腿可真够有力的。他故意地用随便邋遢的拉碴胡子去蹭她的下体，她开始用手指掐他的脖子。几乎是一双男人的手，涂着豆蔻色指甲油的人类角蛋白开始陷入他的皮肤——这样的一个高大美丽的女人为什么想要他呢？也许她和她丈夫都有点毛病。也许她想要在衰老践踏她的容颜之前就先让一个流浪汉践踏自己。也许她说不定是想要变现自己的生命，血液，两个肾脏，一个睾丸，搞不好这就是她和她丈夫发家致富的秘诀。总之，目前为止共度良宵还能换钱，他真的很满意也很感谢，而且，莫特夫人柔和而低沉的呻吟开始像羽毛一样撩拨了起来，或许不像羽毛，性事这种东西，有时候就像冲洗生肉时手指直接触碰的触感，恶心而充满吸引力，可能还很危险，有肉眼难以发现的病菌……  
他想起来那一次怪异的，几乎让他感到痛苦的交媾。他没有在其中受伤，他可不是什么娇花，他是那种肥美的热带植物，有着很厚的叶片，而且那个男人的阴茎真的不大。相当一般，技术也是，但是很……很熟悉得令人讨厌。把他按在那种巨大的居民点回收垃圾桶上，几乎表现出令人害怕的眷恋感。即使是他，没有前戏和润滑也是难受的干涩，尤其是那位不速之客戴着口罩蒙着面，梳着整齐的背头，抓着他的头发就从背后狂干。他根本没有达到高潮，那位男士倒是射得很畅快，好歹没有射进来。不过他悄悄地从人家的裤子口袋里摸了把钱包，该死，只有两张现金，和一大堆没用的卡。  
【会员卡】  
联系方式：xxxxxxx  
持卡人：  
莫特先生

莫特先生一般深夜才会回来。他总是装聋做哑，对丈夫在外面做的事情睁一只眼闭一只眼。真令人羞愧！但是不要紧，他自己也是一个骗子。也许只有一件事情是真的：他是个女人。  
虽然他确实有点肩宽，背部肌肉有点发达，但他千真万确是个女人。那对奶子虽然形状不是很完美，有一点方或是有一点外扩，但却是实实在在的饱满而柔软。肩膀的曲线圆润，背部光滑，屁股肥硕而大腿柔软又健壮。看向他完美的妆容，佩戴了三双假睫毛的猫眼，烟熏的眼影妆点眼窝，显得眼神半闭半开的迷离，精修的短发和鲜艳的红唇，会相信他就是那种愚蠢又优雅的女人，手腕带着镯子掩饰骨节，每周都会细细去除自己上唇的毳毛，将涂了指甲油的指甲修剪成完美的弧形。如果你突然和他说什么话问什么问题，他的第一反应绝对是那种微张双唇佯装迷茫不解的风情。这绝对是个骗子，也骗过自己的心的那种。因为丈夫的连夜晚归，便荒唐地和任何人在客厅地毯上搞起来的那种骗子。  
现在他们到了地毯上，他揺着屁股骑在身下那个男人身上。他根本不爱谁，他只是单纯沉溺于别人的沉溺。“亲爱的，你会一直爱着我吗？”他就像为爱疯狂的女人一样问身下的男人，就好像如果对方肯定，他就会杀了自己的丈夫和人私奔。也许哪天他就会劝说姘头戒烟来获得更好的性体验，他很难被满足，那种惊人的热情，荡妇，抓着别人的手摸自己的胸肉，丰满的臂膀和白嫩的胳膊缠绕着别人的脖子。干到连客厅的盆栽都蔟蔟颤动起来，他全裸着躺在地板上吃零食，翘起脚架在沙发上，任饼干碎掉到自己赤裸的胸脯上。  
门毫无预兆地打开的时侯，他刚刚达到了高潮，不再采取那种挑逗式的乘骑式，他享受地躺在地毯上扭动强壮的腰肢，左脚的高跟鞋早就踢掉了，右脚脚跟从鞋子里滑落出来，屈起双腿悬在野男人身上，用光滑的、每周蜜蜡除毛的小腿肚子挑逗姘头的背，他正在享受那种从耻部一直穿到下腹和胯骨的抽搐余韵，正看见自己不忠的丈夫通着话走进客厅，看见这样的场景，掩着手机说了几句快速挂断了电话。  
滑稽，浪荡的人妻面对自己的丈夫却马上拿过裙子掩饰自己裸露的乳房，赶紧从地毯上坐起来，跪坐着看向自己的膝盖，就好像他还是一个天真少女，不是刚刚按着别人脑袋享受口交的罪魁祸首。外来的野男人却连裤子都不拉上，阴茎大喇喇地裸露在外，赤脚踩在别人家地毯上，还拉动嘴角打了个招呼，“嗨，好久不见。” 场面还可以变得更滑稽，明明自己也欺骗的丈夫突然朝他冲来，看起来像要把他放倒在沙发上，就好像自己还算是一个丈夫，还算是一个男人。开始绕圈吧！客厅里那盆夭寿的盆栽哐当倒地，疏于浇水的干燥土壤洒落在地毯上，猫惊叫一生从沙发后飞了过去，突然发难的男人膝盖撞上陶制花盆发出钝响，莫特夫人尖叫一生跳起来急忙后退，右手抓着掩在胸前的裙子些许滑落，缀满亮片的红裙混乱中不知被谁踩住撕开，他整个精心晒出的蜜色肩头和后背在弯腰中都露出来，那个流浪汉一样的野男人看起来要护着他，却在跑动中导致该死地毯在光滑的地板上打滑，三个人奇异而滑稽地绕着圈，花盆滚动到了一边，莫特夫人睁大了眼睛，几乎让他漂亮的下垂的棕蜜色眼睛不再美丽，而是有一些凸出，惊恐让人突然发现他的鼻子对于一个女人来说确实有一些大。或许是因为，不幸地，他那便宜丈夫掐住了他的脖子，他不得不翕张着鼻翼努力呼吸，虽然口红和眼妆已经花了，仍然看不清是不是有一些紫色浮上了他的嘴唇，他嗫嚅着想说些什么，却只发出了一些警告着的猫一样的嘶嘶声。  
转移一下视线，谈一谈盆栽，那是一盆很大的龟背竹，光滑的蜡质叶片，是莫特夫人精心挑选的花盆，他不是那么喜欢过于精致纤巧的东西，热带植物和质朴圆润的粗陶花盆很合他的心意。那是一个很重，很重的实心花盆，暗青色的胚，绘制着非常丑陋的花纹，真的很重，很重。  
非常适合制造钝器伤的工具。

是被敲死的。他无端地回忆着。虽然现代化的屠宰总是采用流水线化的电击，但是很久以前，远郊的远郊，乡下的乡下，异国和他乡，人们是把牛敲死的。先引诱牛，然后绕着圈糊弄牛，当牛糊涂后用绳子缠住他的蹄子，绊倒他，困住他的行动，通常是四个人，然后其中一个人会高高地举起巨锤，敲在牛的头盖骨上。然后他就会轰然倒地，甚至不发出一声哀鸣，血液从五官七窍流出来，还会有失禁，在地上蹬腿，蹬腿，把秽物和血液都混杂一起，然后迎来每个造物的那个归宿，这就是从前人们如何宰牛。  
他现在死了。如果说他作为一个死人还有什么后悔的事情，那就是今天为他口交的小牛犊他还没有尝到屁股的滋味，更后悔的是今晚约了人来自己家“取文件”，本来今晚就可以尝鲜。但愿那个新员工能帮他报警！复仇！不行的话，就算日一日那个野男人的屁股也是可以的。但是他看不到了，因为他正在被分尸。  
分尸实在是非常困难的活，但是如果有两个人的话，可能会容易一些。他眼睁睁地看着自己的老婆趴在那个男人身上哭，一贯的柔情更显娇羞。很奇怪，不过先请相信他，如果尸体都能说话了，那么请相信他也看到了死后的这一切。他再也不会再跟妻子吵架了，做不到了，妻子现在正在和另一个男人吵架。为爱情付出这样的教训是值得的吗？他们也许会分道扬镳，也许会结婚，也许今晚就会潜逃……噢不，那个男人扒下了他的西服外套。他们扶起盆栽，找来砍肉的刀，把他平放在地毯上，又擦去地板上的污秽。  
他觉得自己实在不该沦落到这个地步，地毯上一句裸体的男尸。当他们剪开他的腹腔，因为没有经验而剪破肠子，弄出恶臭时，他开始为自己夺取那个几乎是男孩的年轻人的童年和童贞而忏悔。下水料被掏出堆在一边，黄色的脂肪，暗红的器官，粉红的大肠，他们把他翻了个面，开始向脊梁骨劈砍。他想看一眼自己的心脏是否仍是鲜红的，但是刀已经挥向了他的头颅。剁肉饼的时候，最好加一点盐，这样血肉不容易飞溅得到处都是。他忍不住怀念自己还是一个温暖的，完整的人的时候。他也只不过是商业社会的一个受害者！迫不得已的一环，无可奈何的一角，天知道他有多向往自由。他曾经是一个大衣上还沾着猫毛，骚扰或者猎色时都能假扮温柔的男人，高明的骗子，不过没有用了，他现在已经得到了那种自由。他现在已经是个被塑料袋分装、藏在沙发坐垫下、埋在花盆里、溅在墙上和壁纸上又被擦去的男人了。那个挨千刀的凶手脱下了自己邋遢的衣服，正在笨拙地试穿自己的衬衣和裤子，有点害怕却又心满意足地发现完全合适。自己曾经的妻子，随着死亡这婚姻已经消逝，就像爱到又聋又哑又丑时的誓言，正在和骈头，偷来的汉子争执，因为杀人而害怕，又后悔又生气，躲在房间里哭泣和呕吐。他精修胡子用的刀片，柠檬香型的泡沫剂，洗漱间的镜子，二十四条领带，刚刚进门时脱下来的皮鞋，他该死的妻子买的该死的坚固的花盆和半死不活的盆栽，他准备被扔到垃圾场的沾了血迹的沙发，甚至他的猫，这一切都将 离他而去。夜幕渐渐降临，掩盖了这住宅里发生的血案，他冰冷的耳朵听见了汽车发动机的嗡鸣声，司机来接他了，司机本来要来接他。他无望地瞪着那个混蛋走出不再属于他的房子，整理了一下领子，施施然坐上了车。一切都远去了。

近了，近了，他从未涉足的社区区近了，一切都完全不同于他租住的地方，他从公共交通上下来，怀里抱着作为名头和借口的文件，心头发虚。他的未来会怎么样呢？虽然受了一点委屈，是不是挨过去就可以有全新的住处，职位，生活，比如，不用再害怕家门口的怪人？不管怎样，老板还是很温柔的……  
门关着，他忐忑不安地按了下门铃。没有响。他的不安愈发加重，空气中还有一股过于重的香水味，让人愈发翻找。门口放着一盆栽，那种暂放垃圾的意思。他用了更大的力气按了门铃，现在门铃响了，他等待中观察起那盆栽来。叶片上有奇怪的深褐色纹路，显得有点神秘，不知道是不是什么名贵的品种。土里有点东西，白色的，他扒拉了一下——就要扒拉出来的时候他停住了。那个恶心却又熟悉的手感，柔软的，凉凉的，有一点绒毛，有很多弹性的微硬的结构，摸起来像牛脆骨，他还摸到了一个金属的，耳钉。很熟悉，和老板耳朵上的款式一模一样。他踉跄着后退两步，门铃的声音还在回响着。  
不知道他是怎么回到住处的，甚至吓到了来收租的房东。房东准备明天再来收租。他的嘴唇不断颤动，头脑里像暴风雨电闪雷鸣，不断地听见虚假的巨大击打声，被路灯吓到自己。冷静下来，如果可以，如果理智还是一种人类的可能性，而不是一种幻觉。他没有回家，口袋里没有半根钥匙，他发现自己屁股底下是一套沙发，很不错，质感看起来甚至很昂贵。这个地方看起来是楼下的垃圾点。凌晨就要到来，或者已经过去，他考虑进到楼道里取取暖。真他妈冷啊，他感觉理智渐渐回到自己的身体。把沙发搬进楼道里也许会很不错，明天还是不要去上班了。如果在人生里遇到这种问题，就会发现故事有很多的走向。这就是整个故事的开始，让我们回到开头，再来一遍。

**Author's Note:**

> 握草 真是够ooc的爽文


End file.
